It's a Complecated Story
by Twilight Forever222
Summary: In Breaking Dawn the Volturi took Renesmee during the battle. She escapes them years later and returns with a surprise. How will she face the consequences of what she did. How will it effect her life growing up? Please read I know the summary is crappy!
1. Characters

Characters

Sophia Marie Cullen – 2 ½

Chloe Alice Cullen – 2 ½

Alexis Bella Cullen- 2 ½

Ella Rose Cullen- 2 ½

Zack Jasper Cullen- 2 ½

Austin Emmett Cullen- 2 ½

Cody Anthony Cullen- 2 ½

Dylan Edward Cullen- 2 ½

Rennesme Carlie Cullen- 13

All characters owned by me except for Rennesme, she is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Some of my ideas come from John and Kate plus 8 and other shows.


	2. Chapter 1

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Uggh, stupid freken alarm clock. I rolled over and pressed the snooze button, but then I remembered why I even had an alarm clock in the first place. I had to force myself to get up and hop in the shower. The hot water helped to take the knots out of my back, but didn't help me wake up any. When I got out I rapped a towel around me and went into my closet. I picked out a purple flutter sleeve surplice shirt with a belt, ultra skinny white jeans, and faux suede black boots. (Pictures on profile). I brushed through my hair and they went to my natural curls. I walked down stairs to make breakfast, but before I could my family walked through the door.

"Sup, Nessie?" Emmett asked me

"Making breakfast and if you wake up everyone I will kill you." I responded

"Morning sweetheart," My dad said and kissed my forehead

"Morning," my mom said

Everyone else said their good mornings and I went to make breakfast. I made about 25 pancakes, while mom set the table. I got the syrup and butter out. I had to cut up all the pancakes before I could actually feed them to the kids.

I went to get everyone up. I went to get the girls up first because they woke up better. I had my dad and mom come with me because I can't carry them all down stairs by myself. My mom had gone to get Sophia and my dad got Chloe and Alexis. I went over to Ella and started to shake her a little.

She started to open her eyes and yawned.

"Morning mommy," she said

"Morning sweetie," I said

I picked her up and carried her downstairs and put her in her chair in the kitchen. The other girls were already there, so I put their bibs on and gave them their pancakes.

Now to go wake up the boys. Again my parents came with me. My mom got Zack, my dad got Austin and Cody, and I got Dylan. I took him downstairs and fed all the boys their pancakes. I finally got to get mine. When I was done putting butter and syrup on them my mom said she would watch the kids while I went and ate in the living room.

"So, squirt what are you doing today?" Emmett asked

"Well, I have to pick out of a hat the order of mommy day today."

"You're going to start that tomorrow?" Rose asked me. I nodded. She looked at me funny and I knew why. I have eight kids, so it's hard for them to have my attention when they want it. So, once a year I let them pick where they want to go and I and whoever their middle name is after go with them, since I can't drive.

"Don't worry Rose you're going to go with me and Ella." She looked relived. Like I would forget her.

"Rose I am going to take everyone and another reason you guys come with me is because I can't drive yet."

I was done with my pancakes so I went to check on whoever was crying. Cody was squirming in my mom's arms.

"I wan my momma!" he was screaming

I walked over and took him from my mom. As soon as I picked him up, he stopped crying. He laid his head on my shoulder and started sucking his thumb. My parents cleaned everyone else up while I put Cody on the floor, so he could play.

When everyone was on the floor I got out the hat and put everyone's name in it. The first name I pulled out was Zack. Jasper smiled. I asked Zack where he wanted to go and he said "fooball game." I always thought it was funny when they couldn't say words right. The process continued and the order was this: Alexis (Chucky Cheese), Dylan (Race Car Game), Austin (See a movie and go eat), Sophia (horseback riding), Chloe (Zoo), Ella (Ears pierced and shop), and then Cody (Carnival). Ella's scared me a little but I guess it was ok.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked me

"Well, I'm hanging around the house today since I have a bunch of places to go this week. I'm just going to let the kids do whatever." I said

Everyone nodded and we continued with the day. I got the kids dressed (pictures on profile). I liked dressing the boys and girls in the same shirts, but different colors because I think it's cute. After, I got them all dressed I fed them lunch. Pb&J sandwiches and chips. When I cleaned them all up I put them down for a nap.

By that time everyone had left to do whatever they do at two in the afternoon, so that left me sometime to clean the house. About twenty minutes into cleaning I heard a whimpering noise coming from the girls baby monitor. I hurried upstairs and quietly opened the door. All of them were asleep accept for Alexis. She was lying down crying silently. I picked her up and took her into my room where the rocking chair is. I used this chair to feed them when they were infants. I started rocking her a little and she calmed down enough to where I could ask her what was wrong.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" I asked

"I had a nihmare." She whispered and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Its ok baby do you think you could go back to sleep?" I asked

She nodded her head no. I guess I had a new cleaning partner. We went downstairs and started folding clothes I turned some music on low and we got to folding. For a two and a half year old her folding was actually pretty good. We cleaned the kitchen and the living room. We still had an hour till the others woke up, so I let her pick out a movie. She was obsessed with Cinderella, so naturally that's what she picked. I laid on the couch and she laid down on my chest facing the T.V. Right when the movie was over I heard screaming coming from both rooms. I put Lexi on the floor and went to get the others.

I got the boys first cause they start getting physical if you don't get to them right when they get up. I took them out of their cribs, put them on the floor, and they crawled down the stairs. I did the same with the girls and when I got down stairs they were all on the floor playing. I started making dinner while they weren't bothering me. I made macaroni and cheese and hot dogs. I had to cut up the hotdogs because I was scared they would choke if I didn't. Once, I was done I got all the kids situated and I ate with them. Two year olds have the funniest minds ever, so I was listening to an argument over which flavor gummy bear is the best. When everyone was done I cleaned them up and got them ready for their baths.

I put two in a bath at a time, so the process took about an hour to get them all bathed. I put them in their pj's (Pictures on profile) and in to bed they went. I was exhausted, so I put my pj's on, whipped my make up off, brushed my teeth and jumped into bed.

Every night I would think that if I hadn't been kidnapped by the Volturi none of this would be happening right now. I loved my children to death, but sometimes I wish I could just be a normal person. I don't like to think about their dad Alec. I thought he loved me and I let him take something from me that could not be replaced. By doing this I got pregnant with octuplets. When the Volturi found out they brought me back home after about four years of me being gone. My parents were so glad to have me back, but I was an emotional wreck.

My name is Rennesme Carlie Cullen, I'm thirteen, and this is my story.

**Ok, so I hope you liked my new story. I'm going to be focusing on this instead on my other stories, but I'm not giving up on them. All the clothes pictures are on my profile including what everyone looks like. I will update this story every Friday so I hope you guys stick with me!**

** -Allie**


	3. Zack's Day Chapter 2

Today was Zack's mommy and me day. The only difference was that since I was under age I couldn't drive, so I got the person that was in their middle name to take us. Jasper was coming with us to the football game today. Zack absolutely loved the Washington Redskins, so I agreed to take him to a game today.

It was about seven when I woke up, so I took a quick shower. It was supposed to be a little chilly today. I picked out a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, an Abercrombie pink and black jacket, and black ankle boots. I dried my hair and put it up into a ponytail.

I went downstairs and got the kids breakfast together. I just gave them apple jacks today because we were in kind of a hurry. I got all of them up and put them at the table. They all ate in silence because they hadn't fully woken up yet. Everyone showed up while they were eating, so I went to go say hi. Once I saw Jasper I laughed. He went all out for the football game. He painted his face and spray painted his hair! Everyone was laughing with me and Jasper was glaring at me.

"This is the only time I get to spend time with one of my nephew's I am going to go all out!" Jasper said

"I can see that." I retorted.

"Mommy I am done." Chloe called. I went back into the kitchen to clean everyone up. I had brought everyone's clothes down for the day, so I got them dressed downstairs. I put the girls into matching shirts, but they were different colors and they had different sayings. I also gave them matching hoodies. Sophia was in blue, Chloe in green, Alexis in pick, and Ella in purple. I also put them all in black converse. I left their hair down. I put all the boys in different Tony Hawk shirts, except for Zack and Tony Hawk shoes. I also put the boys in matching hoodies.

Since it was Zack's day, I let him wear football clothes. He wore a jersey and a Washington sweat shirt. By the time I had gotten him dressed he was practically bouncing off the walls, and so was Jasper.

When everyone was dressed and had their shoes on everyone grabbed a kid. My mom grabbed Dylan, my dad got Cody and Sophia, Alice got Austin, Rosalie got Ella, and Emmett got Alexis and Chloe.

Once they were gone I picked up Zack and headed to Alice's car. Jasper only had a motorcycle, so we had to take Alice's Porsche. I buckled Zack into the car seat and got into the front seat. Jasper started the car and we sped through the streets. It took about an hour to get there, and it was packed. We found the closest parking spot we could to the front, which was pretty far away. I grabbed Zack and we headed to the stadium. Once we got to the front Jasper gave the man the tickets and we headed through. Since we had about an hour before the game started we went to get Zack and I some lunch.

"What to you want Zack?" I asked him

"Um, I wan pezza." He said (**Pizza in case you were wondering**)

"Ok, I would like to get two cheese pizzas and a coke." The man at the counter nodded and got us our food. We found a bench near the vender and sat down. I put Zack in my lap, so I could feed him. Once he was satisfied I started eating.

"So, Nessie I never got to really talk to you about anything since the octuplets were born," Jasper said

"I'm sorry I've just been very busy with everything, so I've got time now how about we just talk like we used to," I suggested.

"Sure!" Jasper said. "You never told me what it was like having all these kids."

"Its fine I guess, I mean I'm only 13, so I am way too young to have them, but I guess that's what was just meant to be." Jasper nodded

We talked for a little longer until Zack was done eating then we went to find our seats. I had gotten us really good seats near the front, so Zack and Jasper were excited for that.

**(I don't really like football, so I am not going into details about what happened at the game. Please you football fans please don't sue me.)**

We won the game against the Atlanta Falcons! Zack was jumping up and down with joy when they scored the winning touchdown. Seeing him all excited over a little football game made me very happy.

It took us forever just to get to the car! There were people everywhere screaming about the how the Redskins won. Once, we finally made it to the car I was about to pass out. Today had worn me out and it was about seven o'clock now as I am speaking. I buckled Zack into the seat and jumped in the front. It took about an hour longer to get home because of all the people leaving the game and getting off of work. We spent the time singing to a bunch of different songs. It was really fun!

After a long drive home, we pulled up into my driveway. If you were wondering I live right down the street from my parents, so they can keep an eye on me. I got Zack out and I walked into the house. I have two rules about mommy and me day. When everyone gets home we all sit in a circle and the person that went somewhere that day tells them all about what happened. And my other rule was that if it was you're day you were aloud to stay up an hour longer for more mommy and me time, with just mommy and no other person.

We walked inside and everyone was already in their pj's, in a circle, with their sippy cups. I went to get Zack and I changes into our pj's, got him a sippy cup and we sat down.

"OK, so Zack tell us what you did today." Alice said. Oh, and another thing is nobody knows where the person went except for the people going with them. Cool rule huh.

"K, I wen to a fooball game!" Everyone smiled when he said that

"What did you do?" my mom asked him

"Well, first we at pezza, then we watcheded the game and the Redskins won, we had popcon and cotton cany to. And comin home me and mommy sang wandom sowngs." Zack said in his cute little voice.

"Sounds like someone had fun!" Rose said. Zack nodded

"Ok, munchkins time for bed!" I said and everyone pilled up stairs to get in their crib. Zack stayed downstairs and went to pick out a movie. Once, I put everyone one to bed and kissed them goodnight, I went downstairs and found Zack on the couch with his thumb in his mouth and his blanket in his hand.

I went to see what movie he had picked out, and he had gotten Ice Age. I popped it into the DVD player and went to the couch. I picked up Zack and laid him in front of me.

"Mommy?" Zack said

"Yes, sweetie," I said

"I had the best day ever today!" he said sleepily

"I'm glad you had fun," I responded and kissed his chubby cheek. Halfway through the movie he had fallen asleep, so I picked him up carefully and took him to his room. Once, I laid him down I made sure that none of the other boys had waken up and I left. I had to go back downstairs to turn the T.V off and then I hit the sack.

I had a great day today and I can't wait for the rest of the week!

** Sorry this is so late guys. I had a very busy weekend and then I got in a fight with one of my friends, so I really didn't feel like writing, but it's up now so I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I put the pictures on photo bucket but the link I gave doesn't work so you have to type twilightforever222 then click on the album it's a complicated story. Bye guys!**

** -Allie**


	4. Alexis's Day Chapter 3

I woke up this morning very early. I knew I had time to wake the kids up the more fun way! I hopped in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite apple shampoo. I got out and dried my hair. After that, I went to find my outfit for the day. I was going to Chucky Cheese with Alexis, so I picked out something cute but comfy. I wore a blue shirt with a monster on it that said rawr means I love you, dark wash skinny jeans with rips in the front, and white ballet flats.

I went downstairs and called my Mom and Dad. I told them I had time to wake them up like I normally do. The week had been so busy though that I haven't had time to do that. They agreed and said they would head right over. I called the rest of the family too! Once everyone was here, I turned the radio up and blasted King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. After a couple seconds, I heard cribs bouncing. They were jumping up and down in their cribs.

While everyone went to get the babies I started on breakfast. I toasted a piece of toast and gave each kid some fruit. I set those on the table and went to fill their sippy cups up with milk. The kids were at the table now, so I let them eat. I changed the song to Hey Ya by Outkast. This was like our family song it was just the best song ever.

Emmett started dancing like a retard and everyone was laughing at him. I dancing and eating my toast at the same time. Emmett took my hand and started spinning me around. We started singing too! Then Emmett faced me and said, "What's cooler than being ice cool?" Everyone replied "Ice Cold!" I finished and watched my kids attempt to dance in their highchairs. When everyone was done I cleaned them up and they all walked into the living room and waited there. I blasted the music on Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. We all danced and sang till the song ended. It was about nine when we finished and I had to start getting the kids ready.

It was chilly outside, so I dressed everyone warm. I put the girls in similar shirts. Chloe had on a shirt that was black and said sparkle and shine on it and blue jeans. Ella had on a black shirt with a pink bow on it with blue jeans. Sophia had on a pink shirt with a black butterfly on it and blue jeans. I put all their hair into a ponytail and let them go play while I dressed the boys.

The boys all had on a hooded shirt, but they were different colors. Austin's was black, Cody's was red, Dylan's was grey, and Zack's was white. They all had blue jeans on. I put everyone's jackets on after they were dressed. The girls had the same Gap jackets on just in different colors and they boys had on different jackets from each other. All the girls had on black flats and the boys had on air walk black and white skull shoes on.

My mom was coming with Alexis and I today. She was upstairs helping Lexi find what she wanted to wear. Everyone else grabbed a kid and they left. I walked upstairs and found my mom putting on Lexi's shoes. Lexi was wearing a shirt with a purple dog on it that said it's all about me, light wash blue jeans with stars on them, and purple air walk shoes.

"Lexi what do you want to do with you're hair?" I asked her

"I wan braids," I nodded and started braiding her hair in pigtails. When she was done I grabbed her hand and we headed downstairs. We were taking my mom's red Ferrari. She loved that car to death. I strapped Lexi into the car seat and got in the front. My mom got in and started driving I turned on the radio, but before we could even listen to it Lexi said she wanted to listen to my Taylor Swift c.d. I agreed and popped it in. She wanted to listen to Mean. For a two year old she was a really good singer

_You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me._

_ You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like nothing_

_ You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard callin me out when I'm wounded_

_ You, pickin on the weaker man_

_ Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_ But you don't know what you don't know_

_ Someday, I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides, and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down tryin to block you out cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel ok again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean _

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game_

_With that same big, loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar_

_And pathetic _

_And alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

We both clapped when she was done singing. She smiled and said that she wanted to listen to When it Rains by Paramore. I agreed and put it on. Half way through the song we made it to Chucky Cheese. I used to love this place when I was little. I wish I could go back to being a kid, but I can't. I unbuckled Lexi and held her hand while we walked in.

They stamped her hand and I bought her a butt load of coins. I showed her where we were going to sit and she ran off to play. I walked up to the front counter to order some lunch. My mom came with me because I was young and they wouldn't let me order anything on my own.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the lady asked my mom

"I need a cheese pizza and two sprites." The lady nodded and took our order.

"What table are you sitting at?" She asked

"Table 7," My mom said. The lady nodded and said she would bring our food soon. I looked around for Lexi just to check on her and she was near the playground playing with a little boy. When I saw this it kind of hurt and I didn't know why. My mom saw what I was looking at and smiled.

"You ok?" she asked me

"Yeah, absolutely," I lied

"Nessie, you're lying what's wrong?" I didn't know what to say

"It's just that I guess I'm just afraid I'm gonna lose my kids before they even grow up," I said

"I know how you feel," She said

"I know and I'm sorry for that I wouldn't have done that if I had another choice. I don't regret having them I love them, but sometimes I just wish that it all happened differently." My mom nodded

The pizza came and I got up to go get Alexis. She was coming down the slide when I got over there.

"Baby, come on the pizza is here. You can play with you're friend after you eat." She nodded and said goodbye to her friend.

We got to the table and I helped her into the booth. My mom looked at me then started talking to Alexis.

"So, Lexi who's your friend you were playing with?" my mom questioned

"Oh, dat's Justin," My mom nodded and put a piece of pizza on Lexi's plate. I grabbed a piece for myself and started eating. I glared at my mom, but she stared at me innocently like she hadn't done anything wrong. We ate and talked then when we were done I let Lexi go and play some more. She instantly found Justin and they went to play.

"You don't think she already mated do you? I mean she is too young to have done that right?" I asked my mom

"Sweetie, I don't know maybe she did maybe she didn't," my mom said. That helped me a bunch. Note the sarcasm. Ugh, now I have to ask Dad because I didn't know if this was possible or not. I started beating my head on the table. Apparently some lady had walked over and asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, she's fine she just doesn't want to be here. But her little sister wanted to come, so she had to come," My mom said.

"Which ones your daughter?" The lady asked

"The one with the little boy, she's wearing purple and she has dirty blond hair." My mom said.

"That's my son," the lady laughed. My head immediately shot up. The lady had brown hair and brown eyes and was pretty, but I didn't really like her right now. If my daughter mated with her son it's all her fault because she had him.

My mom laughed too.

"What's your name," my mom asked.

"My names Angela Cheney and you are?" Angela asked my mom. Shock over came my moms facial features. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Angela, it's me Bella Cullen." Shock crossed Angela's features too. What was going on here? How did these two know each other? Angela and my Mom were hugging at squealing. Angela sat down next to my mom and they chatted.

"Who's that pretty young lady?" Angela asked, referring to me

"That's Edward's niece Rennesme. Right after we got married one of Edward's relatives died and there was no one to take care of her, so we took her in.

"That was very sweet of you especially at such a young age," Angela said.

They continued to talk, but I drowned them out and watched Alexis. She looked really happy running around with Justin. Maybe, it's because she never had anyone other than her siblings to pay with, or maybe he is her mate. Ugh, I am too young to even be thinking about this. Apparently, Angela had to go home to her daughter and some guy named Ben. Her and my mom exchanged numbers and promised to get together soon.

Angela went over to Justin, told my daughter goodbye, and left. Soon after Lexi came skipping over to the table. I swear she has been spending too much time with Alice.

"Mommy, I am tired I wanna go home now," she said. I hadn't realized the time, but it was getting pretty late and we had an hour drive back to the house because we had to drive to Seattle. I agreed and we went over to cash her tickets in before we left. She ended up with 2,000 tickets. How in the world did she get that many? She told me that she got them from the big machine with the button. Whatever that was.

She got this cool dolphin thingy that glows in the dark. She wanted to share with all her sisters. I thought that was sweet. I picked her up and headed to the Ferrari. I buckled her into the seat and got in the front. The whole way back she was talking about how much fun she had playing with Justin and that she wanted to play with him again. I was freaking out the whole time.

When we got home, I let Lexi out and she ran to the door. The kids weren't supposed to get back for another fifteen minutes, so I started dinner while Mom was playing with Lexi in the living room. I decided to fix fish sticks and macaroni and cheese. It was done with three minutes to spare. I set the table and filled everyone's sippy cup up with juice. Right when I was done I heard the door bang open. Typical Emmett.

The kids pilled in and I put them all in their highchair. I sat on the counter and started eating.

"So, what did you guys do today?" I asked my dad.

"We went outside for a little bit and played, then we went inside and had a nerf war, then we watched a movie. That's about it," he laughed.

"What happened with you?" He asked me

"Ehhh, wrong question that's for Lexi to answer later," Dad laughed at me and started to help clean up everyone.

Everyone wanted popcorn this time, so Rose was in the kitchen popping bags for two people to share. When it was done we all sat in a circle and Lexi sat on my lap. She reached for some popcorn then she started talking.

"Well, today I went to Chucky Cheese. It was weally fun! I made a new fwend too!" She said. I winced when she said this and all the grown ups looked at me funny except for Mom.

"His name was Justin," Everyone got why I winced now.

"I had fun pwaying wit him, then wen we were in da car we swang to Tawor Swift and Pawamore." Everyone smiled and Lexi said she was finished. Everyone finished their popcorn then I asked if Rose and Alice could give them baths and get them ready for bed because I had to ask my dad something. They agreed and went upstairs.

"Daddy, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked him

"Sure sweetie," We walked outside to where no one could hear us and a sat down on the ground.

"I think Lexi mated today with Justin," A weird look crossed Dad's face and then he hugged me. I started crying.

"Shhh, its ok everything will be fine I promise," He said. It wasn't that I wasn't happy that she mated, but I didn't want her taken away from me at such a young age.

"Oh, and his mom's name is Angela Cheney. Mom seemed to know her, so I thought you might to." He smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's good at least we know their nice people," I laughed.

We walked back inside and Rose was standing there.

"Their done they are just waiting for you to tuck them in," she said

I nodded and headed upstairs. Everyone was in the girls room playing duck duck goose. It was the cutest thing ever. I went and got the video camera and recorded a little of it.

"Ok, munchkins time for bed," I said and it startled all of them cause they all jumped.

"Momma," they all yelled and came to hug me. I fell down and I could hear Emmett laughing downstairs. I laughed to and got up. I told Lexi to go downstairs and pick a movie out. I put everyone else in their bed and kissed them goodnight.

I walked downstairs and saw everyone getting ready to leave. I hugged and kissed them all and went into the living room to see what movie Lexi picked out. I had a pretty good idea though. She was sitting on the couch holding Cinderella in her hand. I laughed. I don't think I have ever seen a child as obsessed with a movie as much as Lexi.

I put it in the DVD player and went to lay down on the couch with Lexi. She snuggled up to me and got comfortable. The movie started playing and she went still. I laughed again. About an hour into the movie Lexi fell asleep. I picked her up and walked upstairs. I laid her down in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Baby," I said and checked on the other girls and left. I walked to my room and into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. It was pretty cold tonight, so I wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants to bed. I snuggled up to the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

**So, this is the longest chapter I have written so far and a lot of things happened. I hope you loved it lol. Please review and tell me what you thought. :D**

**-Allie**


	5. Dylan's Day Chapter 4

I woke up screaming! My parents heard because my dad was sitting here holding me while I sobbed into his shoulder. My mom was rubbing my arm soothingly. I dreamed about that awful night. I didn't feel like re-living my past right now, so I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I took a very long shower and only got out because the water ran cold. I wrapped myself up in a big, fluffy towel and walked towards my closet. Today my dad and I were going to a hockey game **(sorry I had to change the place)** with Dylan, so I needed to dress warm. I picked out an Abercrombie, white and grey stripped hoodie, some dark wash skinny jeans, and grey converse. After I got dressed I dried my hair and decided to put on a grey hat.

I walked downstairs to make breakfast and everyone was in the living room whispering.

"Nessie, when are you going to tell us about what happened?" Rose asked. I've only told my parents. I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else and I still don't.

"I don't want to talk about that right now!" I said with a slightly aggressive tone. I don't mean to be rude; I just wish they knew I'd tell them when I was ready.

I walked into the kitchen and I could hear the whispering start again. I didn't have perfect vampire hearing so I couldn't make out much of what they were saying. I ignored it and got out the box of French toast sticks and maple syrup. Once I had enough toast sticks ready to eat I set the table. I blasted "Firework" by Katy Perry on the stereo and waited. Emmett and Alice came in and told me they would bring the kids down because the kids were now bouncing in their cribs.

One by one the kids came down the stairs and I helped them into their seats. I went and got everyone some milk and poured it into sippy cups. After everyone was served I got my own breakfast and sat at the table with the kids. They were always a bit groggy in the morning so there was never much conversation at the table. I just didn't want to talk to my aunts and uncles right now.

Austin hadn't eaten much when I got all the kids down. I hoped he wasn't sick because when one kid gets sick everyone gets sick. I felt his forehead and it was warm. I checked his temperature and he was running a fever of 100.5. I sighed and went to get the Motrin. After he took the medicine I asked him who he wanted to stay with him while I was away today. He said Rose, so I picked Austin up and headed to the living room.

The kids were on the couches watching T.V. I asked Rose If she could watch Austin and stay here with him. She agreed and I placed Austin in her lap. I ran upstairs to get everyone's clothes. We were running a little behind because I was tending to Austin.

I dressed the girls in various white and blue clothes. They all had the same jacket in various colors and different hats. The two boys just wore a t-shirt and jeans, they also had similar coats. Dylan was wearing a Chicago Blackhawks t-shirt, sweatshirt, and hat. Ever since he found out that his grandpa was from Chicago he has been obsessed with every team imaginable there. I put everyone's shoes on black ballet flats with flowers on them for the girls and black air walk shoes for Zack and Cody. Dylan was wearing regular tennis shoes.

After everyone had left except for Dylan, Austin, Rose, and my dad, I put on my grey fuzzy jacket and went to check on Austin before I left. He was on the couch sleeping with Rose watching him at his feet. I kissed Austin, thanked Rose, and headed to the Volvo. My dad already had Dylan in his seat, so as soon as I got in he took off. We had a long drive because we were actually driving to Chicago. It didn't take as long as I excepted, what with my dad's maniac driving and jamming to music. The stadium wasn't that packed yet since we had an hour before the game started. I got Dylan out of the car seat, took his hand, and started walking. The place was actually really cool on the inside! **(Bare with me I'm making all this up lol ****). **It was almost time for lunch, so we walked to the chick-fa-la and got some food.

"Hello, welcome to Chick-fa-la how may I help you?" asked this weird looking blond haired, blue eyed guy. My dad had stiffened beside me and the guy at the counter finally looked at my dad because no one had said anything.

"Edward Cullen? Is that you?" the guy asked. I was pretty sure my dad hated this dweeb.

"Uh….Yeah Hi?" my dad looked uncomfortable. I decided to interrupt on my dad's behalf.

"I would like a four piece chicken nugget meal with a sprite and a number one with a coke." I said

"Would that be all?" the guy asked me

"Yup" I said and I walked to the other side of the counter to wait for the food. My dad had gone to find us a table. After about five minutes the weird guy put a tray in front of me. He had a mad expression on his face.

"What the crap is wrong with you?" I asked

"Is your mom Isabella Swan?" he said. Oh, so I know why dad hated this guy he liked my mom. If my dad didn't like him I didn't either.

"No!" I said and he looked so happy. I was disgusted.

"Her name is Bella Cullen!" I stated and walked off towing Dylan. My dad was laughing at me when I approached him. I placed the tray on the table ignoring him and helping Dylan into a chair. I gave him his chicken nuggets and fries.

"Mommy, can wu pease open da ketup fo me?" Dylan asked

"Of course sweetie" I grabbed some ketchup packets and dumped them on a napkin.

I got out my sandwich and put some mayonnaise onto it, highly aware that my dad was watching me. After a while of ignoring him I got fed up with it.

"Dad, who was that dude?" I asked him and he laughed

"Well, that was Mike Newton; he tried to steal your mom away from me in high school. He was just surprised to see me again. Apparently he got married to Jessica Stanley another girl from high school and she cheated on him. He has two kids Mackenzie and Zoey. They're around the octuplets ages." He explained and I nodded.

I looked back over at Mike and he was with two little girls now. Both of them had blond hair. The oldest one had green eyes and the youngest one had brown eyes. They were cute kids, but I swear if Dylan mated with one I would be pissed. Dylan was finished eating, so I picked up his mess and cleaned him up while my dad threw our trash away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the game will be starting in ten minutes," a voice on the speaker said. I grabbed Dylan's hand and walked over to my dad. Mike was staring at me looking confused. I kind of knew what he was thinking, but I didn't let it show on my face. One of the little girls was pulling on Mike's hand.

"Daddy, can we go play with the boy over there we're bored and we don't want to sit here all day." The youngest one said

"Sorry, baby but you don't know those people." he said and the little girl frowned. I turned around and acted like I was talking to my dad. He caught on to what I was doing and played along. The little girl was walking over here and Mike was yelling for her to come back.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie and I was wondering if me and my sister Zoey could play with you guys for a while. My daddy works all the time and we don't have any friends to play with because of it." For a little kid she has awesome grammar. By the time she was done talking Mike had walked over her and was saying something to her.

I looked at my dad and touched his arm. Over the years I learned that I can read my dad's thoughts if I tired because he had a similar gift to mine. I asked him if I could read Dylan's mind.

"She's really pretty! Grandpa can I play with them please, please ask mommy for me. She might get mad at me because Lexi told me that Mommy got upset when she was playing with Justin at Chucky Cheese." His thoughts said. Did I really get that upset that Lexi could tell? Ugh, as much as I don't want to do this I have to. I nodded at my dad and told him with my gift that he could invite her to play.

"Um, Mike I don't mind if they hang out with us I promise I'll look out for them." My dad said like a real gentleman, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure I don't want them to be a burden." Mike said kind of surprised.

"I'm sure," Dad said

"Well, ok" Mike said. Mackenzie was jumping up and down and Zoey was behind her dad smiling. Mike thanked us and walked back to Chick-fa-la. Poor guy has to work there and support two kids on his own.

"This is my sister Zoey and who are you guys?" Mackenzie asked us

"I'm Dylan and this is my…" he paused for a second and remembered what I had told all the kids about what the rules were when we go out in public.

"Sister Nessie and my Dad," Dylan finished. Mackenzie didn't notice his pause but I think Zoey did.

"So should we go find our seats?" I asked my dad. He nodded and grabbed Dylan's hand and started walking. Mackenzie grabbed Dylan's hand and followed, that left me and Zoey.

"I think she likes your…brother." She said and she said brother like she knew that wasn't true.

"I think so to, so why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked her to distract myself. She beamed at me and started talking. I grabbed her hand when we were walking, so I wouldn't lose her. When we got to our seats she still hadn't stopped talking to me. I sat down and she sat right next to me. Dylan and Mackenzie were sitting next to each other and my dad was on the other side of them. The game started and Zoey fell quite. About half way through the game Dylan started yelling at people for making the wrong moves and Mackenzie was laughing at him. My dad was just as into the game as Dylan was.

"Nessie can I tell you something?" Zoey asked me.

"Sure you can" I said

"I know you're Dylan's mom!" She stated. I was stunned that a little girl could pick up faster on that than most adults.

"Are you crazy no I'm not." I fake laughed

"Don't lie to me because I know you are. You don't act like his sister you act like his mother. If you were his sister you would be picking on him and you haven't done that once. You talk to me also like you're my mom and normal older girls don't listen to me and talk I also know that man is his grandpa." She stated and her eyes started to water a little.

"Fine, he is mine, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone not even your sister." I said, she smiled and nodded.

"Do you have anymore kids?" she asked me. I figured since she already knew I could tell her about the other ones.

"Yeah, I do there are seven other ones." She looked astonished

"Whoa, so cool what are their names?" she asked

"Well, there's Alexis, Ella, Chloe, Sophia, Cody, Zack, and of course Dylan." She smiled at me

"Can I meet them?" she asked me

"Of course you can I would love for you to." She smiled and we continued talking the whole game. When the game was over Dylan's team won so he was so excited. He ran to his grandpa and they started jumping up and down like retards and I started laughing.

All of us walked back over to the Chick-fa-la and Mackenzie said goodbye to Dylan and ran over to her dad but I held Zoey back.

"If you ever need someone to talk to in the future here's my number." I said and gave her a piece of paper. She smiled so wide I thought her cheeks would fall off and she flung herself at me.

"Thank you," she said and kissed my cheek

"Anytime." I replied and watched her skip off

When we got to the car it was already dark out. I put Dylan in his car seat and buckled him in.

"So, Dylan did you have fun?" I asked once I had gotten into the car.

"Yeah it was sooo much fun. I'll tell you more once we get home." I laughed at him and agreed. The whole ride back we listened to music.

When we got home Dylan bee lined it to the door. I'm pretty sure he was the most excited to get his jammies on and talk about his day. Once I walked in everyone was dressed and in a circle. All the kids had little cups of pretzels. I jogged upstairs and put my jammies on. I hurried back downstairs and saw that Austin wasn't there. My poor baby. I ran back upstairs and saw Austin hunched over throwing up into a bucket. I went across the hallway to get him a towel and wiped his mouth and forehead.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I whispered

"I don feel good mommy." He said and started crying. It broke my heart to see him like this. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest. He eventually stopped crying and asked if he could go downstairs too. I agreed and picked him up. We got downstairs and Dylan was sitting in my dad's lap. I smiled at him for letting me take care of his brother. Austin laid down on my lap.

"I had da bestest time. I wen to a hockey game wif mommy and gwanpa. While we were der**(there)** we met two girls and they stayed wif us the whole hockey game. There names were Mackenzie and Zoey. I fwecked**(freaked)** out wen da**(the)** back**(black)** hawks won. It was sooooooo exciting I had da best time!" he finished and everyone clapped.

After I put everyone, but Dylan to bed, kissed them goodnight, and checked on Austin it was getting late. I walked downstairs and saw that Dylan had picked out Cars to watch. I put it in the D.V.D. player and went to lie down on the couch. About halfway through the move Dylan fell asleep, so I gently picked him up and went upstairs.

Before I went to bed I checked on Austin. He was still up holding his stomach leaning over the bucket. I sighed and went to get him some medicine. After he took it I told him he could sleep in my room because I didn't want him waking anybody else up except me in the middle of the night.

I passed out in bed with Austin cuddled to my side. I hope Austin would be well enough tomorrow for his day.

**Sorry it's late but please review!**


End file.
